Kokuhaku
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Kokuhaku, confissões. Milo narra de forma explícita sua primeira relação com Camus, meu primeiro Lemon, Ice&poison 18


_**Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem, a fict é apenas para a nossa diversão XD**_

_**A fict contém sexo homossexual explícito, você está avisado o/, se não gosta, por favor, não leia**_

Querem ouvir a minha história? Não é tão bonita quanto os romances que estão acostumados, não é trágica como "O Titanic" ou "E o vento levou". Não, ela é apenas um conto como todos os outros.

Você, meu querido leitor ou leitora, sentado aí em frente ao monitor iluminando seu rosto no escuro também tem a sua própria história, ou estou enganado? Suas próprias ilusões, seus próprios amores, suas próprias noitadas.

O que vou escrever aqui será de forma explícita, despudorada. Não me envergonho de meus atos, eles fazem parte da minha história. Não me envergonho de ter me deitado com alguém, isso faz de mim o que sou.

Para começar, irei me descrever, sou alto, tenho um metro e oitenta e cinco de altura, oitenta e quatro quilos de puro músculo, olhos azuis escuros como uma noite estrelada. Tenho cabelos dourados como o sol levemente ondulados. Nasci na Grécia à cerca de vinte anos.

Sou o cavaleiro que guarda a casa do escorpião. Eu sempre estranhei uma coisa, sou o escorpião de Artemis mas protejo Athena..

Bem, isso não interessa agora, vim hoje especialmente para contar o que há entre mim e o cavaleiro que guarda a casa de Aquário.

Um metro e oitenta e quatro e setenta e seis quilos de gostosura. Cabelos de fogo como as bruxas de antigamente. O rosto mais perfeito que já conheci em toda a minha existência, seus lábios finos e boca pequena são hipnotizante, seus olhos vermelhos finos me mostram sua alma por completa, nua. Esse francês perfeito de pernas torneadas e corpo menor que o meu é tudo o que preciso nesse mundo.

Mas vamos por parte.

Nos conhecemos muito jovens, antes de estarmos completamente formados como homens. Meus músculos já eram bastante destacados, mas minha voz indicava que ainda tinha muito por vir. Meus hormônios, nem vou comentar, pareciam que iam me fazer explodir uma hora ou outra. Principalmente quando eu treinava entre os outros rapazes. Seus corpos expostos semi-nus, o suor escorrendo por suas peles douradas. Muitas vezes senti meu corpo reagir apenas ao observar o reflexo do sol nas costas molhadas dos futuros cavaleiros.

E eu, na época, orgulhoso como só, saia discretamente pelos fundos dos campos de treino e pensava neles, aqueles jovens atracados uns nos outros lutando ou brincando, seu cheiro, suas vozes e nele, Camus, aquele que lutava como um grande bailarino com movimentos precisos e belos. Ele dificilmente estava com a bata branca transparente que eu uso. Essas de muitas camadas típicas de heróis antigos(apesar que eu usava apenas uma). Não, ele estava sempre com camisas de algodão surradas e calças de treino.

E lá, sozinho, recostava meu corpo na parede e descia minhas mãos impetuosas pela minha coxa, entrando despudoradamente pela minha calça.

Tocava meus mamilos com uma das mãos sentindo-o endurecer. Em minha mente via ele, Camus, comigo, me beijando, me lambendo. Imaginava que ele me chuparia com força e estaria totalmente à minha mercê.

Percorria a mão devagar até a base e subia de novo, acareciando com o dedão o líquido que saia quente.

"Ah, Camus"

E ele, deveria estar de quatro para mim, rebolando com aquela linda bunda definida pelos treinos rígidos, eu penetrando ele com força até que ele gritasse.

"Mais rápido, mais forte"

Era mais do que um sonho, era uma fantasia, eu queria prensá-lo na parede e ouvilo-gritar meu nome.

E minha mão percorreu meu peito e começava a aumentar a velocidade, mais e mais, sentia a minha respiração aumentar e minha mente ia aos poucos se dissolvendo.

"Camus..."

Já não enchergava, ouvia. Nem ao menos sabia se estava em pé ou sentado, só queria que isso tudo acabasse, desejava o orgasmo com tanta intensidade que se alguém aparecesse eu simplesmente ingoraria.

Apertava meus olhos, muitas vezes e jogava a cabeça para trás e para o lado, e meus dentes rangiam. Então chegava, meu ápice, de uma só vez, como um jorro forte e quente, junto com um grito desesperado de alívio. E tudo se acalmava, devagar. E eu, cansado, voltava a me juntar com os outros.

Como eu aprendi tudo isso?

Bom, os garotos mais velhos e alguns cavaleiros faziam muitas coisas com os mais novos. Não somente conosco, os jovens, mas as aprendizes de amazonas também.

Mesmo com meus quatorze ou quinze anos, eu já havia visto de tudo um pouco entre os corredores dos campos de treinamento.

As vezes eu gostava de observar. Vi Aioros, um dos mais velho e Saga atrás da casa de Gêmeos aos amassos fervoroso e mãos que tocavam tudo o que era possível.

Vi alguns dos cavaleiros de prata se tocando nas cachoeiras gritando os nomes de seus mestres enquanto despejavam-se dentro da água.

Com tantas perversidades dentro do santuário sagrado fica difícil manter a pureza, não acham?

Voltando ao assunto principal, Camus.

Éramos grandes amigos pois nossos mestres tinham uma certa história. Jamais quiz arriscar nada além disso, eu o respeitava por demais.

É claro, trocávamos pequenos e inocentes beijos aqui e ali, escondidos, obviamente. No começo era pura cuirosidade. Sabem não? "eu nunca beijei e você?"

E quando eu tinha essa idade, quatorze aos quinze, e percebi que eu não apenas o amava, mas eu estava apaixonado por ele, passei a tomar cuidado com tudo. Mas como evitar? A voz dele também mudava, seu cheiro mudou, e seu corpo. Apesar de ser menor que o meu, era deveras chamativo para mim.

Claro, foi treinado para manter a frieza e não se apegar a ninguém, mas comigo, ainda me chamava nos cantinhos escondidos para trocarmos beijinhos de criança. Mas esses beijinhos começaram a me ser perigosos. Quando ele me abraçava e eu sentia seu corpo colado no meu, era complicado manter meu "amigo" quieto.

Agora, diferente do que vocês devem estar imaginando, caros amigos e amigas que leram até aqui, não foi com Camus que "fiz" pela primeira vez.

Vejam bem, assim como na antiguidade, aqui no santuário os nossos mestres nos treinavam para tudo nesse mundo, inclusive para exatamente aquilo que vocês pensam.

Foi nos braços do meu mestre que pela primeira vez fui possuído. Com Camus foi a mesma coisa, seu mestre o ensinou o que deveria aprender sobre sexo.

Sexo afinal é importante para a vida de um homem. O celibato não significa absolutamente nada para nós. Oras, os antigos samurais também defloravam os seus alunos, não?

Quanto a nós, o estopim para o início de nossa relação carnal foi a revelação de que ele iria partir para a Sibéria para completar os seus treinos.

Ele se aproximou de mim, alguns dias antes de sua despedida final, era noite, após o treino. Os outros rapazes já estavam em seus afazeres pessoais. Camus disse que seu mestre havia partido antes para a preparação do local, portanto a casa de Aquário ficaria vazia.

Camus me levou pela mão até seu próprio quarto, ele já havia arrumado as malas.

Senti um cheiro incomum, é, estava bêbado como um gambá, como se diz por aí. Foi quando então notei, ele andava aos tropeços, oras eu estava tão intrigado com o seu pedido repentino que nem ao menos havia notado essas coisas. Seus cabelos vermelhos refletiam em seu rosto deixando ele ainda mais vermelho que já estava.

Seus olhos estavam preguiçosos e sua cabeça pendia, cambaleante. Ele se jogou na cama com os braços abertos.

-Você é um idiota Milo, um completo idiota, sabia?

-Camus, o que deu em você? Jamais o vi assim, você é forte eu sei que é, pelo menos para bebida.

Ele riu alto, gargalhando. O som saía de sua garganta, ele estava descontrolado.

-Camus, vamos tomar um banho, você vai dormir.

Peguei-o pelo braço forçando-o a se levantar, naquela época eu já era muito maior que ele.

Ele puxou seu próprio braço, nerovoso.

-Me solta, você é um idiota.

-Tudo bem, agora venha comigo, está fedendo, precisa de um banho, por onde andou?

-Você sabe porque você é um idiota, Milo?-sua voz saía devagar e seu hálito era puro álcool.

-Não, não sei, agora venha comigo- era uma luta, ele não queria me acompanhar de maneira alguma, mas estava bêbado demais para se defender.

-Porque você vai permitir que eu parta assim.

Por um instante senti meu coração gelar.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Quero dizer que olhe para você, estou vendo que está excitado apenas em me ver, acha que eu nunca notei?

Acho que rubrei, senti meu rosto se queimar completamente.

-Quando eu o abraço, faço de propósito para te seduzir, gosto de sentir sua ereção crescendo quando você sente o meu cheiro. Quando eu estou nú em sua frente, acha que eu não noto seus olhos gulosos em mim? Acha que eu me exibo assim para todos os outros?

Eu me virei imediatamente.

-Você está bêbado, venha, para um banho frio.

-Está fugindo de mim novamente? Se me quer tanto assim porque nunca fez nada a respeito?

Camus se jogou sobre mim, enlaçando o meu pescoço e apertando seus lábios contra o meu. Eu é claro me excitei, quem não excitaria com um gostoso como o Camus, mesmo bêbado, se atirando sobre você? Mas mesmo assim eu resisti, não era isso que eu queria, se quizesse sexo, afinal eu teria com qualquer um, mas eu amava-o, amava-o mais que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, e não haveria excitação o suficiente para me fazer estragar o amor que eu sentia por ele.

Eu o agarrei e arrastei comigo até o banheiro e liguei a água e ele me abraçou novamente.

-Sei que você quer, sinto isso- suas mãos passaram despudoradamente pela minha ereção, pelos Deuses eu não vou conseguir resistir.

Meu autocontrole foi para o espaço e eu o despi ali mesmo agarrei seu pescoço com força e puxei sua cabeça para beijá-lo agora esfomeadamente.

Sentir seu corpo no meu, sua pele, seu sabor, era loucura demais, como uma droga poderosa que me cegou. Eu senti que ele também reagiu da mesma forma, suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo sem o menor pudor, zeus, quem era aquele rapaz em minha frente? Jamais imaginei Camus pervertido daquela maneira.

Mas ele estava ali, na minha frente, nú, de corpo e alma, se entregando completamente à mim.

Me despi rapidamente, jogando a roupa encharcada para fora do banheiro, beijei seu pescoço, seu corpo e chupei com força seu peito másculo, passando de um mamilo para o outro ouvindo-o gritar meu nome enquanto puxava meus cabelos.

Ajoelhei-me no chão e mordi seu abdômen, suas coxas e finalmente sua carne rija, apontando em minha direção e ele tremeu, senti que seus joelhos penderiam, mas eu continuei com força, rápido, minhas mãos segurando sua bunda dura e puxando-a com vontade.

Em movimentos de vai e vem ele gritava e se contorcia, minha mente já não me pertencia mais, não planejava mais nada, só queria ver ele gozar ali, na minha boca.

Era tudo muito mais que desejo, ver ele ali à minha mercê era como um sonho realizado. Ahh Camus, meu Camus. Como era bom vê-lo assim, e ele se empurrou contra a parede puxando minha cabeça para mais perto, batendo seu membro em minha garganta e jogando o quadril para frente, mais rápido, mais rápido até que finalmente, em espasmos fortes, senti minha boca ser invadida pelo jorro quente enquanto sua voz morria em um último grito.

Eu não mandava mais em mim, não enxergava, não escutava, tudo o que eu queria era tomá-lo, e Camus estava ainda tentando se recuperar do forte orgasmo que sofrera quando eu o virei contra a parede e abri suas pernas.

Devagar entrei nele, que delícia, poderia gozar apenas ao senti-lo me apertando, quente.

-Milo, você é muito grande ahh.

Seus gemidos eram ainda mais convidativos, era tão difícil me conter. Não enxergava mais nada, não ouvia mais nada, minha mente se anuviou e meu corpo se movia sem eu perceber. Não sei dizer como, mas eu entrei inteiro, de uma só vez fazendo-o gritar de dor. Imediatamente me arrependi, mas não conseguia me segurar. Era inebriante demais.

Minha mente gritava para eu ir mais devagar, mas meu corpo, infelizmente só queria chegar ao ápice o mais rapidamente possível.

-Milo- ele gemeu.

Mas logo ele mesmo pedia por mais, e minhas mãos desceram pelo seu membro também e comecei a estocá-lo com força enquanto masturbava-o rapidamente.

Mordi sua nuca e puxei seus cabelos para trás, desci minha mão novamente para sua cintura e puxá-lo ainda mais, sentindo suas costas musculosas em meu peito.

Mais algumas estocadas fortes e me despejei com força dentro dele. Camus não demorou tanto, com um grito ele gozou na minha mão novamente.

Seu corpo amoleceu e eu o limpei, apropriadamente, envolvi-o em uma toalha felpuda para secá-lo como uma criança e levei-o para sua cama.

Quando ele deitou, estava prestes a adormecer já, beijei seus lábios devagar.

-Camus, eu o amo, por que as coisas tem que ser assim? Se eu pudesse jamais deixaria-o partir, mas é sua obrigação como cavaleiro.

E ele levantou a mão, tocando o meu rosto, seus olhos entreabertos e sua respiração lenta.

-Eu o amo também.

Foi assim, nada romântico a minha declaração de amor por ele.

O que aconteceu desde então? Bem, ele foi embora, cumprir sua missão afinal, e eu fiquei aqui, na Grécia. Uma vez por ano ele volta, e temos uma outra noite de loucura desde então, trocamos carinhos, declarações e nos entregamos à paixão. É realmente uma pena que isso dure pouco, mas estou aqui, aguardando a sua volta definitiva, enquanto isso, meus queridos e queridas leitoras, vocês ficam aí, aguardando mais detalhes que eu sei que vocês gostam.

_Milo, cavaleiro da casa de Escorpião_

_...oooOOOooo..._

_Olá leitores e leitoras._

_Essa foi a primeira fanfiction que eu escrevi com lemon tão ...tão...perva XD.._

_Como todas as escritoras de lemon iniciantes, eu fiquei muito insegura, será que está vulgar de mais, será que está estranho demais? Mas resolvi arriscar-me e dar minha cara à tapas para críticas, afinal, se ninguém mais ler, não tem como eu saber se ficou bom ou não, não é verdade?_

_Fiquei em dúvida de como narrar esse tipo de fict, é realmente difícil fazer um bom lemon, li muitos antes e muitos mangás também, porém, mesmo assim não acho que a fict está no nível que eu quero (apesar que eu gostei dela, achei-a um pouco demais, mas afinal, eu queria lemon)_

_Minhas outras ficts paradas por aqui estão em andamento lento . , mas vou continuá-las sim o/_

_Enquanto isso, vou fazendo oneshots para treinar o/_

_Reviews são super bem-vindas o/_

_até a próxima_


End file.
